


Replay

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom thinks on his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replay

Dom hunkered down low in the slightly dented car, Mia swung in behind them and the others followed. He was a fugitive again, he hadn't been for all of about a month but his friends obviously didn't take kindly to the idea of him being locked up for the next 25 years. It didn't surprise him, he wasn't really looking forward to it himself, but what he was surprised about was that the person leading the break out was Agent Brian O'Connor.

So Dom was a convicted felon, on the run from the law with someone who he could guess had pissed off the FBI pretty bad.

Dom glanced over to where Brian's fingers were gripped tight around the steering wheel and to where a slight silver scar merged with his hairline.

Dom turned back to the road, yeah he was pretty screwed but even given the chance, he wouldn't replay his life for anything.


End file.
